Don't Mess Up My Tempo
| productor = Lee Soo-man | agencia = | anterior = link=|80px Countdown | siguiente = link=|80px Love Shot | sencillo 1 = Tempo | sencillo 1 lanzamiento = 12 de noviembre de 2018 }}Don't Mess Up My Tempo es el quinto álbum de estudio de EXO. Fue lanzado el 12 de noviembre de 2018 por SM Entertainment y distribuido por Iriver. El disco marca el primer regreso de Lay con el grupo desde For Life (2016), pero apareciendo únicamente en la versión china de "Tempo". Antecedentes y lanzamiento El 9 de julio de 2018, durante el primer aniversario de la creación de la cuenta de Twitter de EXO, el grupo crea un hashtag llamado: "#EXO_coming_soon" poniendo impacientes a los fans. El 1 de octubre, el grupo lanza en sus redes sociales los primeros teasers para su regreso. El 4 de octubre, SM Entertainment anunció que EXO regresaría el 2 de noviembre con Don't Mess Up My Tempo, acompañado de los videoclips de "Tempo". En el mismo día, se inició la preventa del disco por varios sitios coreanos y estadounidenses, incluyendo a Amazon y DeepDiscount. El 19 de octubre, se reveló que EXO realizaría un showcase en la Plaza de Paradise City en Incheon. El 21 de octubre, se publicó en YouTube un cortometraje de 30 segundos titulado "Tempo Concept", mostrando a los miembros como una pandilla de motociclistas con un extracto de "Tempo", que Billboard describe como una canción que comienza con una "dramática melodía de sintetizador, un ritmo pulsante y la frase I Can't Believe". El grupo creó un nuevo emoji para Twitter en honor a su comeback. El 28 de octubre, se publicó cinco hashtags, convirtiéndose cuatro de ellos en tendencia global. Las fotos de perfil de las redes sociales de EXO cambiaron a un cubo rojo sobre un fondo negro y el 30 de octubre se reveló un póster con la frase: "Speed loving bikers enter the fragment of frozen time as the log into the red cube. Solving the given puzzle is the only route for all to escape. However, the bikers are unable to resist the temptation and reenter the cube". Los teasers individuales de cada miembro comenzaron con D.O. el 22 de octubre y terminaron con Sehun el 30 de octubre. Más detalles sobre el álbum también se revelaron el 23 de octubre, con el diseño y el contenido (pósters, tarjetas y postales) de las tres versiones publicadas. Una cuarta versión fue lanzada el 24 de diciembre, una parte de la cual fue donada a la campaña Smile for U. Promoción [[Archivo:EXO en el showcase de DMMT.jpeg|left|thumb|295px|EXO en el showcase del disco.]]El 1 de noviembre, EXO realizó una conferencia de prensa durante la cual mostraron una previsualización del disco, hablaron sobre su regreso y la creación del álbum. Al día siguiente, el grupo comenzó a promocionar "Tempo" y "닿은 순간 (Ooh La La)" en programas musicales y en el mismo día se llevó a cabo un showcase donde interpretaron "Tempo", 닿은 순간 (Ooh La La)", "24/7" y "여기 있을 게 (Smile On My Face)". Éxito comercial El 31 de octubre, se reveló que el álbum había superado los 1,1 millón de pedidos anticipados. El grupo superó su propio récord con 807,235 prepedidos con The War (2017). Antes del lanzamiento del álbum, los periodistas habían predicho que el disco superaría el millón de copias. Suho dijo: "Muchas gracias. Creo que todo esto se debe al amor de EXO-L por nuestro nuevo álbum. Los miembros de EXO hicieron todo lo posible para poder grabar las canciones. Por favor, espérenlo con paciencia". Mientras que Baekhyun comentó: "Gracias por amar a nuestro grupo desde nuestros comienzos. Hicimos todo lo posible para mostrar todas nuestras habilidades en el escenario y, gracias a eso, pudimos crear grandes discos de forma continua. Creo que EXO-L ha encontrado el placer de batir récords desde que han estado con nosotros durante mucho tiempo. Por supuesto, trabajamos muy duro, pero los resultados no solo se logran con nuestros esfuerzos. Nuestros fans son los mejores". El 3 de noviembre, se reveló que el álbum ocupó el primer lugar de las listas de iTunes en 46 países diferentes como: Arabia Saudita, Azerbaiyán, Bahrein, Camboya, Noruega, Letonia, Fiji, Mauricio, Mongolia, Omán, Qatar, Rumania y Trinidad y Tobago. El 12 de noviembre, la agencia anunció que el quinto álbum vendió 1.179.997 copias el 11 de noviembre. EXO ha logrado vender más de 1.1 millones de copias en solo diez días, lo que les ha valido el título de "Quintuple Million Sellers", convirtiéndose en los primeros artistas coreanos en alcanzar los 10 millones de ventas desde 2000. Lista de canciones |music1 = |length1 = 3:44 |title2 = Sign |note2 = |lyrics2 = |music2 = |length2 = 3:13 |title3 = Ooh La La La |note3 = 닿은 순간; Daheun Sungan |lyrics3 = Hwang Yoo-bin |music3 = |length3 = 3:07 |title4 = Gravity |lyrics4 = |music4 = |length4 = 3:54 |title5 = With You |note5 = 가끔; Gakkeum |lyrics5 = |music5 = |length5 = 3:08 |title6 = 24/7 |lyrics6 = Kenzie |music6 = |length6 = 4:03 |title7 = Bad Dream |note7 = 후폭풍; Hupogpung |lyrics7 = Seo Ji-eum |music7 = |length7 = 3:56 |title8 = Damage |lyrics8 = Shin Jin-hee |music8 = |length8 = 3:14 |title9 = Smile On My Face |note9 = 여기 있을게; Yeoji Isseulkke |lyrics9 = |music9 = |length9 = 3:38 |title10 = Oasis |note10 = 오아시스; Oasiseu |lyrics10 = Jo Yoon-kyung |music10 = |length10 = 3:38 |title11 = Tempo |note11 = 節奏; Jiézòu |lyrics11 = Arys Chien |music11 = |length11 = 3:44 }} Posiciones Listas semanales Lista mensual Lista anual Referencias en:Don't Mess Up My Tempo ru:Don't Mess Up My Tempo Categoría:Álbumes de 2018 Categoría:Álbumes en coreano Categoría:Álbumes de EXO